1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pay telephone.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a tamper-roof pay telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serious problem facing the Telecommunication industry has surfaced. It centers around the armored hose which connects the handset to the upper coin housing on all pay telephones. The existing armored hose is being repeatedly vandalized and it has reached epidemic proportions.
Vandals are compromising the stainless steel armored hose in several ways. One method of achieving this is by taking the handset, twisting it, and unraveling the armored hose. The vandal then shorts out the exposed red wire which in turn locks up the coin return relay. Still another way of vandalism is by cutting the outside hose with 6". cutting pliers and subsequently shorting out the red wire. The most prevalent method is the first one. Most importantly, once the unit is shorted out and a user puts money into the pay telephone, the user does not receive a dial tone, and the money does not return.
The pay telephone is capable of holding in its coin shoot about twelve dollars. When the vandal returns and takes out the short, the pay telephone becomes operable and releases the money to the coin return. As is obvious, a vandal with a few telephones can make a living doing this. The telephone companies are losing millions of dollars a year in potential revenue, while the consumer is being defrauded.
Numerous innovations for drafting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.